


Guillotine

by Emilaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Sharing a Bed, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilaa/pseuds/Emilaa
Summary: Keith began to move so he was more firmly on the bed but instead of just sitting next to him as he had expected Keith lay down and pulled Lance with him. He suddenly found his face gently pressed against warm chest, the soft rhythm of Keith's heart filling his ears."Is this okay?" Keith whispered to the ceiling.Lance nodded.Inspired by the song Guillotine by Jon Bellion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song if you want to listen to it before reading this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDKWgJGqPhc

\-----Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest just breathe-----

They had only just confessed how they felt about each other a few days ago, their feelings were uncertain blossoming things which was why Lance was hesitant to seek out Keith's arms. He sat out on the main deck of the ship with his knees tucked into his shirt and the stars casting a milky glow onto his face. Tonight, gazing out into the inky blackness stirred no excitement in his chest and the glittering multitude of stars felt like no home. 

But that was the problem wasn't it. He missed home. Contrary to what some of his team mates thought he didn't actually miss home that often. No matter how many times he searched for it there was never that constant hollow ache in his chest that Hunk talked of. No, Lance missed home like one might miss snow in the middle of a searing summer, suddenly and desperately. 

A hot tear slipped its way down his face and he angrily wiped it away with the back of his hand. Sighing he untucked his knees and got up. The floor was cool on his bare feet as he crept down the sleeping hallway towards his room.

Slowing before he reached his room Lance lingered in front of a door that was not his, but as much as he wanted to softly walk into the sleeping room and climb into the sleeping bed with the sleeping boy, he did not.

He made his way slowly to his room. Standing for a moment in the middle of the room bathed in shadows he felt another tear slowly roll down his face. It was funny how the darkness could make things seem so empty. Turning slowly he made his way into his lonely bed that felt nothing of home.

Lance sighed softly and lay his head down on his pillow. He cast his gaze upwards to his dark ceiling, it made him miss the plastic glow in the dark stars that were haphazardly placed on the ceiling in his old bedroom at home. He closed his eyes.

After a moment a soft tapping reached lance's ears and his eyes flew open. Straining his ears and lifting his head slightly up from the pillow he waited to see if the noise would come again. It did, this time accompanied by the soft sound of his door sliding open and the dim light from the hallway spilling into his room.

He sat up in bed, wary, until he realized the silhouette in the doorway had a very distinct Keith-like shape. Relaxing his tense body he whispered into the darkness, "Keith? What are you doing?"

Keith shifted in the doorway, seeming to have a silent debate before taking a tentative step into Lance's room. The door slid shut behind him and the room was again bathed in black. Keith's words floated to him softly.

"I heard you walking in the hallway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

His expression softened at Keith's words. He wanted to assure Keith that he was okay, could feel the words on his tongue, which was why he was surprised when he opened his mouth and choked out the words, "no, im not."

He couldn't see Keith through the darkness but he heard him moving and suddenly another body was perched on the edge of his bed and a warm pair of arms was wrapped around his shoulders.

Lance finally let himself break. Tears streamed down his face and he muffled his sobs into Keith's neck. Keith didn't say anything, he simply drew soothing circles into Lance's back as he fell apart in his arms.

Finally when his sobs had turned to muffled whimpers he shifted closer to the wall making more room on his bed in a silent invitation to Keith.

Keith began to move so he was more firmly on the bed but instead of just sitting next to him as he had expected Keith lay down and pulled Lance with him. He suddenly found his face gently pressed against warm chest, the soft rhythm of Keith's heart filling his ears.

"Is this okay?" Keith whispered to the ceiling.

Lance nodded.

\-----I will stay, so the lantern in your heart won't fade-----

His bed suddenly didn't feel so lonely and with Keith's warm arms wrapped around his back and hands tangled into his hair he suddenly didn't feel so far away from home.

Lance felt as if this was uncharted territory. It was only days ago that they both admitted their feeling went farther than friendship but it had been months since he had realized these feelings himself. When he suddenly realized that the shy glances he usually directed at the back of Keith's head were suddenly mirrored in Keith's face something new stirred in his chest. Tonight, as Keith dried his tears and put his broken pieces back together that strange old feeling in his chest stirred again.

His breathing finally slowed and his once silent room was now filled with the sleepy rhythm of two breaths. The steady beating of Keith's heart against his ear had nearly lulled him to sleep when Keith began gently moving as if getting ready to leave.

Suddenly panicked Lance grasped Keith's shirt and he stilled. "Wait where are you going?"

Keith hesitated before speaking, "do you want me to stay?"

"Yes"

There was a beat of silence before Lance added timidly, "do you want to stay?"

"Yes"

\-----The secrets you tell me ill take to my grave-----

Keith shifted back to where he had been before and Lance once again lay his head on Keith's chest. His legs were tangled up with Keith's and it made him feel safe in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. Just as he was beginning to drift off Keith's voice, painted with sleep, drifted to Lances ears, "Lance?"

"Hmm?" he hummed sleepily against Keith's chest and he swore he heard Keith's breath hitch.

"Will you tell me why you were crying?"

His eyes opened in surprise and he glanced up, through the dark Keith's eyes softly met his.

"Okay," he whispered.

Shifting so his lips just barely brushed Keith's ear Lance took a deep breath that softly fanned out over Keith's skin. 

Though the castle was asleep and the only ears that could hear his words were Keith's he still whispered, for these were secrets not meant to be said aloud. Between hot breaths and carefully contained tears Lance put the puzzle pieces of his life together for Keith.

He talked fondly of his sea foam colored house on the edge of a beach and falling to sleep at night with the roar of the ocean in his ears and the stars in his eyes. He told Keith about being the third oldest of eight siblings and how they all fought constantly but loved fiercely. And softer he told Keith of his mothers sky blue eyes and airy laugh that sounded of church bells and his fathers honey colored hair and dimpled grin. 

Then finally, with Keith's gentle encouragement, he admitted that they were the reason for his tears. That sometimes he missed them so badly he couldn't even breathe. How sometimes he lay awake at night and wondered if they had forgotten him. How sometimes he lay awake at night and prayed that he would never forget them or the feeling of the sun on his skin or the taste of the ocean on his lips.

When he was done, and Keith knew his very heart and soul the room was quiet and it felt as if the weight of the universe had been lifted off his shoulders.

Keith was quiet as he weaved his fingers through Lance's hair, then, so very softly he said, "Lance why haven't you told anyone this before?"

"Well," Lance sighed, "I know everybody else probably misses home and their families just as much as I do."

Lance paused and his eyes widened, "wait, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't Lance," Keith interrupted, a soft smile in his voice, "there wasn't much to miss in that desert anyway."

It was silent for a moment, only the sounds of soft breaths and heartbeats between them.

"But the way you talk of your home," Keith began, quiet longing staining his words, "it makes me miss it with you."

Lance's heart suddenly broke for this boy who he didn't think had ever had a real home his entire life.

"When we get back you can come home with me and meet my family," He said suddenly.

"Really?" Keith breathed.

"Really," Lance assured.

\-----There's bones in my closet but you hang stuff anyway-----

Keith shifted on the bed and Lance once again panicked, worried that he had said something wrong, but Keith grabbed his hands as he got up.

"Lance its okay," he said softly, "I'm just going to go hang my jacket up."

He took in Keith's still fully clothed form and relaxed.

"Okay," he breathed.

He lay back down and watched as Keith made his way over to his closet peeling off his jacket as he went. He disappeared into the closet and a moment later a soft light pooled out of the doorway making Lance squint. After a few moments of quiet shuffling he heard Keith make a soft amused sound. 

"Lance," Keith called out softly.

"What?" He replied curiously.

Keith appeared in the doorway holding up something that Lance couldn't make out.

"Is this your family?"

"What?" Lance blurted out, confused.

Keith shut off the closet light and made his way over to the bed, laying down next to Lance he pushed something into his hands.

He squinted at it before flicking on a small light next to his bed. He was greeted with his family's faces.

Lance vaguely recalled his first day at the castle when he had carelessly thrown his jacket into the floor of the closet. He had grabbed it again the next day but unknown to him something had been in the pocket and fallen out. Sitting forgotten in his rarely used closet until tonight.

He grinned down at the faded picture. It contained him and his entire family at the beach, each of their faces sporting a slight pink sunburn and a toothy grin. Behind them stretched white sand and blue ocean and one of the clearest skies he ever remembered seeing. His face in the picture grinned back at him one arm thrown around his mama and the other around his youngest sister. An ache began clawing its way up Lances chest but he pushed it down.

"Is that the beach next to your house?" Keith asked.

"Yea," he smiled, "we were celebrating my youngest brothers birthday. It was one of the hottest days of the year and my mom forgot to buy sunscreen."

He laughed quietly and glanced at Keith, he was smiling.

Staring longingly at it for a moment longer he tucked it carefully under his pillow. Flicking off the light he turned to face Keith, surprised when he found they were nearly nose to nose.

Their breaths danced in the space between them and suddenly his eyes felt heavy with sleep. Lance closed them and mumbled softly, "Keith?"

"What?"

"Thank you," he whispered.

There was a pause.

"For what?" Keith breathed back, seeming genuinely confused, "the picture?"

"Yea that and-" he paused for a moment to collect his jumbled thoughts, "just, thanks for staying with me, I really needed somebody tonight."

Keith didn't respond. Instead he carefully threw an arm over Lance and pulled them closer together, tucking Lances head under his chin.

Lance fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\-----And if you have nightmares we'll dance on the bed-----

Lance didn't think he had been asleep for that long when he was woken up by a small sound. Thinking perhaps he had imagined it he closed his eyes, but it came again. It sounded like a quiet whimper.

Lance glanced quickly over to Keith. Eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted Keith grasped the sheets on the mattress. He was having a nightmare Lance realized.

"Keith," he whispered, shaking him gently.

Keith only whimpered again.

Smoothing back sweat soaked hair from his forehead Lance tried again, "Keith wake up."

Keith woke with a gasp, eyes flying open he looked around urgently before realizing where he was and relaxing slightly. He closed his eyes again still breathing hard, one hand searching in the dark until it found Lances.

Lance used his hand not clasped with Keith's to smooth back Keith's hair. He didn't say anything, just watched the rise and fall of Keith's chest until it slowed. Finally when his breathing was nearly back to normal Lance whispered, "are you okay?"

Keith kept his eyes closed as he shook his head.

No.

Lance frowned shifting his arm so the back of his fingers softly stroked Keith's hot, tear stained cheek. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Keith shook his head again.

Lance sighed softly, "we're a mess aren't we."

An idea suddenly bloomed in Lance's head and he sat up. Taking Keith's other hand in his he lightly tugged, "let me show you what I did when my younger sibling had nightmares."

Keith opened his eyes and looked cautiously up at Lance.

"Trust me Keith," he pleaded quietly.

Keith sat up and Lance smiled.

Keeping one of their hands clasped together Lance took Keith's other hand and placed it on his waist. He settled his free arm gently around Keith's neck and then closed his eyes. Touching their foreheads together softly Lance began to hum an old Spanish lullaby his mother used to sing when he was little.

They began to sway on the bed. At first Keith was stiff and unsure but then slowly, slowly he relaxed. The songs Lance hummed began getting livelier as Keith began to smile and then laugh when Lance shimmied on the bed with him.

Later when they were laying down again, both nearly asleep Lance whispered, "Okay?"

"Okay," Keith answered.

\-----I know that you love me, love me, even when I lose my head-----

Lance woke up the next morning tangled up with Keith. He took a deep breath then opened his eyes, he was nearly nose to nose with Keith. Keith's dark eyes met his, a soft pink blush painted his cheeks.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," Lance smiled back, a flush beginning to paint his cheeks too. The things that had happened the night before seemed so much more real when they weren't half delirious with heartache and sleep.

Keith seemed to have the same feeling.

"About last night," he began, nervously running a hand through his hair, "Sorry, I just- I just kind of lost my head."

"Hey," Lance said softly grabbing his hand, "I did too and neither of us have to apologize for that."

The silence between them was awkward for a moment, then suddenly Lance swallowed and closed the space between their lips.

The kiss felt like a Sunday morning, soft and sleepy and warm. He could feel Keith's smile against his lips and he felt like they were promising each other things that they couldn't put into words.

When he pulled back they both breathed out and laughed at the relief that was palpable in the air. Then Keith looked away nervously before glancing back at Lance and whispering, "do you think I could come back here tonight?"

Lance smiled softly.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> yay my very first Klance fic! This was originally supposed to be way shorter but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> Here's the link to the song if you want to check it out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDKWgJGqPhc  
> Also this is the video that originally made me want to write this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpEX_TV3M_M  
> Please check it out the klance art is B E A U T I F U L and it made me want to cry


End file.
